


In Erinnerung an unser erstes Treffen

by tinaxpow



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinaxpow/pseuds/tinaxpow
Summary: Charles hat ein ziemlich gutes Bauchgefühl bei dem gut aussehenden Typen, mit dem er seit einiger Zeit auf Tinder chattet. Jedenfalls bis er einen Skype-Anruf annimmt und alles den Bach 'runter geht.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	In Erinnerung an unser erstes Treffen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/gifts).
  * A translation of [A way to remember how we first met](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358234) by [Nalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou). 



> Enjoy your bedtime story <3  
> xoxo

_Magneto schreibt…_

  
Charles kann sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Der junge Mann, dessen Profil er vor ein paar Tagen entdeckt hat, ist bei weitestem der Attraktivste der Attraktiven auf Tinder. Die Art und Weise wie er sich auf seinen Bildern präsentiert lässt eine weiche Haut über einem flachen Bauch sowie einer straffen Brust erahnen. Ein Model durch und durch. Seine Gesichtszüge sind wie ein Kunstwerk: Ein ausgeprägter Kiefer und ein haiähnliches Grinsen, hohe Wangenknochen sowie grau-grün-blaue Augen (er ist sich der Farbe nicht sicher, da diese auf jedem Bild anders aussehen), die den Eindruck erwecken, als ob sie Ärger versprächen. Zudem macht er auch noch einen cleveren Eindruck, was _definitiv_ ein Turn-on für Charles ist. Köpfchen und heißer Körper. Die ultimative Kombination.

  
Derweil ist Charles froh, dass Magneto bisher für jede Diskussion offen war (er hat sogar etwas mit ihm geflirtet), da er nicht schwul zu seien scheint - jedenfalls seinem Profil nach zu urteilen. Ihrer beider Alter, Filmgeschmack und Musikpräferenzen passen perfekt zusammen und auch wenn sie beide an der selben Uni studieren - falls Magnetos Profilbeschreibung der Wahrheit entspricht - haben sie sich doch noch nie getroffen (was sich jedoch hoffentlich bald ändert, wie Charles hofft).

_M: Ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht skypen?_

_Kurz darauf, eine weitere Nachricht._

_  
M: Und uns anschließend treffen. Aber ähm… erst skypen. So kannst du dich davon überzeugen, dass ich kein Psychopath bin._

_  
_ Charles’ Herz macht einen Sprung. Magneto redet davon, sich persönlich zu treffen. Er zögert nicht eine Sekunde, bevor er mit mit seinem Finger das Video-Gespräch mit „Anruf annehmen“ bestätigt. Auf seinem Handy, welches er mit ausgestrecktem Arm vor sein Gesicht hält, nimmt sein breites Grinsen die komplette untere Hälfte des Bildschirms ein. Bereit, dem nahezu Fremden sein schönstes Lächeln zu zeigen, gerät er ins Straucheln, sobald er die verschiedensten Emotionen Magnetos Mimik streifen sieht. Nun, das wunderschöne, fein geschnittene Gesicht scheint nicht besonders _froh_ zu sein, ihn zu sehen - milde ausgedrückt. Die schmalen Augenbrauen sind zusammengezogen, die Stirn gerunzelt und der Mund zu einer dünnen Line verzogen, welche sich nach unten biegt.

  
Charles öffnet seinen Mund, versucht etwas zu sagen, wird jedoch, bevor er auch nur ein Wort hervorbringen kann, schroff vom anderen unterbrochen: “Was zum _Teufel_ soll das?” Die Stimme des Models fast zum Schrei erhoben. “Macht dir das etwa Spaß? Mit anderen Personen schreiben und dich dabei für jemand anderen ausgeben? Hast du die Bilder geklaut? Echt..was zur Hölle? Du solltest dich verdammt nochmal schämen!” _  
_

Charles kann fühlen, wie sich seine Wangen gegen seinen Willen rot verfärben, sein Herz beginnt schneller und schneller zu schlagen und er fängt beschämt an zu stottern - auch wenn er sich keiner Schuld bewusst ist, irgendetwas falsch gemacht zu haben: “Nein, habe ich nicht! Ich weiß nicht mal, wovon du überhaupt redest! Das alles macht überhaupt keinen Sinn!”

  
“Ja genau, ich soll dir also glauben, dass du ein blondes Mädchen bist, _Mystique?”_ Seine Verachtung ist förmlich spürbar und lässt einen Schauer über Charles’ Rücken laufen. Das letzte Wort lässt ihn allerdings aufhorchen.

  
“Was? Woher weißt du…” Charles blickt ungläubig auf sein Handy, checkt seine Tinder-App und starrt in Horror auf den Namen rechts oben auf seinem Display. Er hat dem anderen die ganze Zeit über mit dem Account seiner _Schwester_ geschrieben! Er kann nicht anders als sich, unter der Beobachtung Magnetos, die Hand vors Gesicht zu schlagen. Ihn wundert, dass der andere nicht schon längst aufgelegt hat.

  
“Es tut mir Leid… Ich kann das erklären… Warte bitte.” Charles dreht seinen Kopf in Richtung seiner Schwester: “Raven! Ich hab’ dir doch gesagt, du sollst dich ausloggen! Verdammt, der Typ, von dem ich dir erzählt habe, dachte ich wäre du… ” Erst jetzt bemerkt er einen entscheidenden Fakt. Magneto dachte, er hätte mit jemandem geschrieben, der _weiblich_ ist . Er ist sowas von gefickt - oder eher nicht, kommt darauf an, wie man es sieht.

  
Langsam dreht er seinen Kopf wieder zurück zu seinem Telefon, woraufhin sich beide misstrauisch beäugen, während Ravens Schritte immer lauter zu hören sind.

  
“Was ist los, Charles?” sie wirft einen Blick auf sein Handy und ein Lächeln breitet sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.“Oh, hi! Ich bin Raven. Schön, dich kennen zu lernen!”

  
Das Murren ihres Bruders lässt sie stutzig werden und sie tauschen einen langen Blick aus, bevor Charles das Schweigen bricht: “Nun, das ist meine Schwester. Ich…Ich lasse euch beide dann mal allein…”

  
Charles ist enttäuscht und verletzt, aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst ist, er hätte einfach vorsichtiger sein sollen. Er kann die Sache wirklich keinem der beiden übel nehmen, schließlich ist das alles seine eigene Schuld. Geschlagen schaut er nach unten, während er seinen Arm zu Raven ausstreckt und plant, sich so lange in seinem Zimmer zu verstecken, bis er diese Schande vergessen hat - also nicht in diesem Jahrhundert. Abrupt stoppt er in seiner Bewegung, als der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung hastig ruft:  
“Warte!”

  
Zögerlich blickt Charles zurück. Will er ihn noch weiter zu Fall bringen, wo er doch schon am Boden liegt?   
Magneto schaut genauso verloren drein, wie er selbst. Er wendet seinen Blick ab, versucht möglichst Augenkontakt zu vermeiden.  
“Ich… Ich war ebenfalls nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir.” Der Typ ist nun schüchtern, wohingegen er zuvor mehr als selbstbewusst klang. ‚Immer noch wunderschön‘ trägt Charles’ Gehirn zu der ganzen Sache bei. “Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, Raven… aber… Ich habe dich und deinen Bruder vor einer Weile auf dem Unigelände gesehen und… und als ich dein Profil gesehen habe und du mit mir chatten wolltest, habe ich gedacht…dachte ich, dass ich versuchen könnte, mich mit dir zu treffen und…”

  
“Oh mein Gott!” unterbricht Raven ihn, “Du willst einen Dreier mit mir und _meinem Bruder_? Wie krank bist du denn!”

  
“NEIN!” schreit er durch den Lautsprecher, was Charles hochfahren lässt. “Ich… ich wollte deinen Bruder nach einem Date fragen… Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht, dass du die falschen Schlüsse daraus ziehst…”

  
Mit puderroten Wangen und schockgeweiteten Augen beobachtete er ihn, sprachlos aufgrund dieser Enthüllung.  
“Moment, _was_? Dann erklär’ mir doch bitte einmal, warum _du_ mich eben noch angeschrien hast, als du _mich_ gesehen hast!” Charles fühlt sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er versteht diesen verrückten Typen einfach nicht. Er wirkte nicht wie ein Psycho als die beiden angefangen hatten, miteinander zu schreiben… augenscheinlich befindet er sich im Sinkflug zu den tieferen Kreisen der Hölle.

  
“Ich bin kein Psycho,” kommentiert Magneto trocken, als ob er Charles’ Gedanken gelesen hätte. “Das war nur, weil ich dachte, dass du mich verarschen willst, indem du so tust, als ob deine Schwester interessiert an mir ist und dann…” Er seufzt. “Ich schätze… das war nicht der schlauste Weg, die Sache anzugehen, aber…du bist nie alleine auf dem Campus, verdammt! Wie soll man dich da ansprechen? Ich… Ich…” Es herrscht komplette Ruhe, während sich die Geschwister einfach nur ansehen, in Schockstarre. “Okay, ich gehe dann jetzt mal vor Scham sterben. Es tut mir wirklich wirklich Leid, ich lass’ euch beide nun in Ruhe, versprochen.”

  
“Samstag, der Irish Pub an der Ecke, 18 Uhr, wir treffen uns da,“ platzt es aus Charles heraus und Magneto schaut ungefähr so verdutzt wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Schnell beginnt er das soeben Gesagte zu bereuen, bis der andere ihm antwortet: “Okay.” Anscheinend seiner eigenen Stimme nicht das Vertrauen schenkend, mehr als ein Wort ausformulieren zu können.

  
“Okay,” wiederholt Charles. “Dann bis dann,” und er legt auf.

  
Raven schaut ihn an, als ob ihm im Laufe des Gesprächs zwei weitere Köpfe gewachsen wären.

_  
“Charles, was zur Hölle?! ”_


End file.
